ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Serpentine
"Bow to your master... Bow to your master, Serpentine!!!" - Pythor P. Chumsworth claiming the impeccable status of the "Snake King". The Serpentine are an ancient race of snake-like, reptillian humanoids who once ruled Ninjago. They warred with each other for centuries until the people of Ninjago rose up and locked them away in five separate tombs, one for each tribe (Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Venomari, Constrictai, and Anacondrai). The Anacondrai are assumed to be extinct, as their last survivor, Pythor, was eaten by The Great Devourer. They worship The Great Devourer as their all-powerful god and ruler. Ranks There are four known ranks (and an additional one) for the Serpentine. *Snake King (additional one) *General *Warrior *Soldier *Scout Biology The Serpentine generally appear as scaly humanoids with snake-like heads. This differs in the case of the generals, who have snake tails instead of legs, though they retain arms. Only generals have snake tails, and as soon as a different snake takes dominance in a tribe, its legs will become a tail and the conquered Serpentine will have its tail replaced by legs. All of the tribes have unique abilities. The Hypnobrai can control others by eye-to-eye contact, or put in place post-hypnotic commands, essentially turning the target into a sleeper agent, allowing the Serpentine who did the hypnotizing to see whatever the victim sees. The Fangpyre can turn anything they bite into a snake or something snake-like. In the case of mechanical objects, the machine takes on snake-like attributes almost immediately, whereas living victims slowly become Serpentine themselves. Interestingly, though the Fangpyre are red, the snakes they create are green. The process can be reversed in living beings if the victim can significantly accelerate his or her heart rate. The Venomari have resistance to acid, and will dive into the toxic bogs for refuge. Their hallucinatory venom can make anyone experience realistic and often terrifying visions. The effects of the venom are temporary. The Constrictai have powerful squeezing bodies and are skilled tunnelers, and their constriction can prevent a target from breathing. The coils can be escaped, however, if the victim can fully relax his or her body as demonstrated by Cole. The Anacondrai, which may be extinct, appear to be the most devious tribe and have stealth abilities. Skales's and Fangtom's dialogue shows that they know one another from before their centuries of imprisonment, meaning that the Serpentine can survive for hundreds of years. It is unclear if there are female Serpentine. Lloyd dictates that no girls are allowed in his tree house, which means either that all the builders were male and the females were elsewhere, that there is no apparent way to tell the difference and that Lloyd, thus, did not care, or that female Serpentine do not exist. It is also shown that the Fangpyres must bite people for them to join the tribe, which means there could be exceptions for themselves if they accidentally bite themselves, as Fangdam was bitten by Fang-Suei, and Fangtom unknowingly bit himself, giving himself two heads. Members Vipers * Toxic Viper * Golden Viper * Sly Viper * Red Viper * Hypno Viper * Translucent Orange Viper * Translucent Purple Viper Hypnobrai *Skales *Slithraa *Mezmo *Rattla Fangpyre *Fangtom *Fangdam *Fang-Suei *Snappa Venomari *Acidicus *Lizaru *Spitta *Lasha Constrictai *Skalidor *Bytar *Chokun *Snike Anacondrai *Pythor P. Chumsworth (presumed to be deceased) *Other unspecified members (deceased) Trivia *Lloyd Garmadon has been betrayed by the Serpentine three times: once by the Hypnobrai, once by the Fangpyre, and once by the Anacondrai general Pythor. *Strangely, if you look at the generals and warriors, they have almost the same headpiece, unlike the Constrictai and Venomari, who have the same head mold but different colors. *All five Serpentine tombs are in line with the Ninjago symbol for serpent. *The Serpentine worship The Great Devourer as a god. Ironically, it is said by Zane and Sensei Wu that The Great Devourer will even consume the Serpentine. It even consumed Pythor. *Both Lasha, Mezmo,and Fang-Suei have been said to like candy, so this may mean candy is a popular food choice for the race. Ironically, this is the same food item Lloyd Garmadon requested when he became leader of the Hypnobrai. *There are currently no Serpentine identified as being female. *It appears that the Anacondrai are the biggest in size of the Serpentine. *The Anacondrai are the smallest tribe in numbers. *The Constrictai are unusually smaller when compared to the height of other Serpentine. *Serpentine is a type of rock known for it's scaley, snake-like texture, even called "serpent rock". *A Hypnobrai Serpentine named Mezmo is often seen picking up various foods including a turkey in Episode 12, as an intentional running gag in the TV show, meant for pulling off comedic effect. and Serpentine.]] Known Serpentine fangtom23.png|Fangtom fangdam23.png|Fangdom fansuei.jpg|Fang-Suei snappa23.jpg|Snappa skales23.jpg|Skales slithraa.jpg|Slithraa mezmo23.png|Mezmo rattle.jpg|Rattla Skalidor1.jpg|Skalidor Bytar2.jpg|Bytar Chokun minifigure.png|Chokun Snike2.jpg|Snike Acidicus4.jpg|Acidicus lizaru3.jpg|Lizaru spitta1.jpg|Spitta lashaiscool.jpg|Lasha Pythor p .png|Pythor P. Chumsworth, General of the Anacondrai. Fangpyre's_skeleton_ep.8.png|A Serpentine's skeleton (Possibly a Fangdam's) Category:Serpentine Category:Creatures Category:Hypnobrai Category:Venomari Category:Anacondrai Category:Fangpyre Category:Constrictai Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Tribes Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Evil Category:Enemies Category:Serpentine Tribes